RWBY:The Warrior
by TrevSwagz
Summary: An axe wielder selected by his school to go to a tournament finds out. he has powers of a warrior that only appears every 100 years.
1. Chapter 1

"Why" Tobias softly said to himself",I'm just a senior in high school". As he looks out of the window of the bus. The past week has been a roller coaster for him, as he is going to a tournament. It was out of nowhere his school choose him to represent Mare High School. He looks next to him as his weapon which his Grandfather helped him make. See his Grandfather was a general in the army and also a axe wielder so he taught Tobias everything he needs to know about fighting. "Maybe that's why the school choose me to be in the tournament". He looks at everyone else on the bus curious if their spectators or contestants . "Attention we will be at the tournament shortly contestants please remember the stadium does change environment"! the bus driver announced over the speaker.

15 mins later

" _Contestants please make their way to the front desk to check in"_ . Well I guess that's where I go Tobias thought. as he exited the bus carrying his bag and axe on his back. Looking around he saw how big the stadium was 15 stories high. Tobias was in shock as he's never seen anything that tall before, since he only lived in a small village. Walking toward the building he saw weapons he never thought even existed, he walked in the building amazed by everything. "Hello" the woman at the desk said. "Hi i'm here to enter the tournament".

"Of course, school"?

"Mare High School"

" Ah yes Tobias Pond,and what weapon will you be entering with."

" Axe, doubles as a rocket launcher."

"Ok here are the cards to your room is 117 and guest pass to the gym and cafeteria."

"Thank you"

He started walking to the elevator, Room 117 he thought as he walked into the elevator. He read

the sign next to the buttons that showed what rooms are on what floor, pressing up he thought of what to do _maybe go to the gym_ _or video chat Luke and James._ walking to the side of the hall reading the room he was still debating on what to do. "Room 114...115…" BANG he hit himself on room 116 as it swung open "Hurry up Yang were on a mission" a soft voice said as Tobias aura healed the hit. "Hold on Ruby perfection takes time plus we have a whole week so just come back inside and watch the news". "Fine you're no fun" as the girl walked back into her room. _Rude_ Tobias thought opening his room revealing a bathroom two beds and a tv. Walking into the bathroom he looks at the mirror 6'1 black hair,brown eyes and of course wearing his blue simple hoodie and jeans.

"Maybe I should go take a look around" Tobias said to himself as exiting the door grabbing his axe made him realize something. his axe didn't have a name almost everyone he knows has a name for their weapons. _I'll think of a name_ he thought going pass room 116 making sure he doesn't hit himself on the door again. Going down the elevator he thought of a name Iron Fury. Exiting the elevator thinking of where to go _the gym_ he thought as he could train with Iron Fury their. looking around for a direction station he saw a group of boys around his height and age heading outside. _My Grandpa did say to follow my gut,_ he thought following them as he followed them outside he then saw them head into an alleyway which made him even more suspicious.

As he followed them deep within the alley he saw them push someone, a girl a little less of his age. "Hey shortstuff how has life been _ruff?_ " one of them said pushing her into a wall. That's when Tobias realized she is a faunus with dog ears. Tobias quickly rushed in front of the girl protecting her. "What's the big deal uh" one of them said confused, "Leave her alone she's just a little girl". Tobias said spreading my arms in front of the bullies. "OH YEA WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT" the third one yelled. Tobias wiped out Iron Fury and pointed the end part where the rockets come out at his face." A rocket launcher battle axe at your face so buzz off"! The one in the middles face went white.

"Hey are you boys having a party without me?" a familiar voice said as a blonde girl walked from the left. "BUZZ OFF BLONDIE"! the middle one said as Tobias still had Iron fury to his face. "OK how about you boys tell me exactly what happened". "Well this guy just threatened us with his rocket launcher". the left one said from my angle. "Not true they were bullying this girl when I rushed in and stopped them". as the faunus looked at the girl and she looked back. "Ah I see well axe dude put it down and you three come over here" the blonde said. "Run" Tobias whispered to the faunus as she bolted out of there. The three huddled up around the blonde girl she all sent them flying in different directions.

"Thanks" Tobias said to the girl "But I didn't need it" Tobias said as she rolled her eyes as we both walked out the alley. "Whatever" she said "You got a name" she asked "Yea Tobias you?"

"Yang" she said _where have I heard that name before?_ Tobias thought

"Are you a contestant"? Tobias asked

"No just spectating, I go to beacon."

"REALLY I ALWAYS WANTED TO GO THERE"!

she laughed "Well I think I will just go back to my room, I didn't even realize how late it is".

That's when Tobias did realize it was dark and the moon was out already. "Yea what room are you in" I asked shyly. "Room 116" she responded Tobias just kept on walking in shock  
"WAIT YOUR ROOMMATE OR WHOEVER WAS IN THE ROOM THREW THE DOOR OPEN ON MY AS I WAS WALKING TO MY ROOM."

"Oh so that's what the thump was when Ruby threw open the door." Yang just laughed all the way back to her room as she gave Tobias a glare as


	2. Chapter 2

Cheering is all everyone heard has the opening ceremonies ended " _And now we will know who the first two contestants are"_ is all everyon _._ As everyone looked at the jumbotron in the middle, all of the contestants were in a big circle of the could here from the announcer as the stadium in suspense. As everyone in silence the two fighters showed up, Tobias vs Aster. _"Ok and we will be back here with our two contestants in thirty minutes"._ Tobias looked around to see his opponent a girl who seemed shorter than him. "Hey are you Tobias"? a voice came from behind him it was Aster.

"Yea, I take it you're Aster"?

"Yep just wanted to wish you good luck" as she reached out her hand.

"You too" as Tobias reached his his hand for a handshake.

After 20 minutes of stretching Tobias nervously started walking toward the stadium. Approaching the entrance to his side, Aster also enters the arena, brown hair, blue eyes and what appears to be a small machete. " _ALL RIGHT GOOD LUCK TO BOTH OF THE CONTESTANTS AND BEGIN._ Not even seconds afterwards Aster charges in with her machete as Tobias takes out Iron Fury blocking it. Then tackling her to the ground as she soon recovers it was then Tobias noticed the arena changed. It was gray and boring then into a desert/abandoned building area. "They could've at least been quicker to change the arena" Tobias said out he charged at Aster up down side to side nothing seemed to land a hit, as Aster landed the first strike in Tobias's cheek. "Ok so you want to play quick and fast, well I can do that also". Tobias said as he pressed a small button on Iron fury separating the two bladed axe into two separate single bladed axes.

"I guess this might be more of a challenge ". Aster said coming one more time with her machete. As she swung Tobias blocked it with one axe then swung with the other landing it to her side pushing her to the desert area. Tobias looked at the big screen to see her aura, did about a 1 / 8 to her aura."Alright" she said standing up with sand on her shirt . "I didn't want to do this yet but…" "poof" she and her weapon vanished. "Im guessing that's your semblance" Tobias said trying to trick her into making a sound, quickly taking a defensive stance putting the two axes into one. Thinking of his next move he looked around to find something, then it hit him he saw her footprints in the sand."Guess it's my time to show my semblance". Tobias took a huge swing as a energy slashed at Aster making her visible, Again Tobias looked at her aura on the screen 1 /5 . Tobias took one look at Aster reading his axe to aim at Aster as the middle part launched a rocket at her and exploding at her feet. " _AND THE WINNER OF THE FIRST ROUND IS TOBIAS"._ Tobias grinned as hard as he can exiting the arena.

Walking back to his room to put back Iron Fury he noticed some shady guys walking past him looking at him with a evil look "You think…"Tobias heard one of them say "No". replied.

"Hey you" Tobias looked around it was Yang and a girl in a red hood."You were good out there" she said. "Thanks, um who is this"?

"Oh this is my little sis Ruby".

"Hi " she said

"Hi" Tobias responded.

"Now that we know everyone we can now get you pumped"! Yang said with a grin

"What"? Tobias said

"You've been invited to be a student at Beacon"! Ruby said handing him a piece of paper signed by Ozpin

"WHAT, HOW, WHEN, WHY". Tobias was speechless.

"Told you we would get you pumped". Yang said

"NO WAY" Tobias yelled, as there was an unexpectedly large explosion coming from the other side of the arena.

TO BE CONTINUED I GUESS…?


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was running, It was chaos in the stadium Tobias,Ruby, and Yang were all running toward the explosion while everyone else were running away from it. Ruby and Yang took out their weapons while Tobias took Iron Fury from the strap on his back."That definitely wasn't an explosion from a match"Tobias pointed out.

"Wait is that a scythe?" Tobias asked Ruby.

"Its also a sniper rifle." She replied.

"Thats awesome, what about you Yang?"

"I have my shotgun gauntlets." She said

They approached the arena as it was filled with Grimm. "Let's go" Ruby said running already slashing at grim as a two headed grimm snake entered the arena. Tobias launched a rocket at a herd of grimm, as he continued running toward grimm separating Iron fury to he slashed at them left and right until he approached the snake. "Right here" he yelled taunting it as a head came at him crashing down on the ground as Tobias jumped on it putting both axes in its head taking down one head. Afterwards combining both into a double bladed and launching a rocket at the second head killing it.

"You two alright?" Tobias asked the two girls.

"Yea, do you think this was up to the White Fang?" Ruby said.

"Probably Ruby who else would really do something this big."

"Hey I talked to the headmaster of Beacon before all of this, And he already talked to your Aunt and Uncle about going to beacon and they said that's all you talked about." Yang said

"Headmaster Ozpin?"

"Yep, if you want you can come with us later tonight to go back to Beacon and your Aunt and Uncle can send your stuff to you tomorrow also." Ruby said

"Sure the sooner the better, only if you apologize for slamming the door in my face." Tobias said laughing excited about going to Beacon. "Yea Yang told me about that… sorry." she said shyly.

 _Later that day_

"Whoa the view from up here is amazing." Tobias said from the aircraft. It was amazing for Tobias going to Beacon but yet he felt sad that he wasn't able to be there when the grimm invasion in the stadium."Yep it was like that when me and Ruby first went to Beacon." Yang said approaching him.

"So Tobias how old are you?" Ruby said behind yang. "Uh, oh seventeen I would of been to beacon this year but I had… reasons why I got a late start, but I didn't get held back."Tobias replied thinking of the time he spent training to become the best at his school."What about you Ruby, you don't look old enough to go to beacon, no offense?"

"I'm fifteen and Yang is seventeen also."

"Hey look we're here." Yang said. Tobias looked out the window as the aircraft was coming to a land he didn't know what to do he was nervous yet excited. "So what am I supposed to do?" Tobias asked them walking out of and approaching the entrance. "I would go to Ozpin's office and ask him what to do." Ruby said. "Well can one of you two show me where to go then."  
"It's the room high…" Ruby started as Yang interrupted pushing her aside "I'll go with you" Yang said. "Thanks Yang." Tobias said walking inside the building.

Walking around Beacon Tobias was struggling walking with Yang with every student and their weapons like Ruby. "So everyone here has their own team right?" Tobias asked Yang "Yep a team of four, my team name is RWBY with Ruby who you already know and our friends Weiss and Blake." Yang said as they both walked into an elevator. "So what would happen to me if everyone here has a team of four?" "I don't know maybe you'll be in a team of four." she said laughing. "Ok just follow this hallway and it's the door at the end." she said as Tobias exited the elevator. "Alright thanks Yang." Tobias said. Tobias was nervous to death as he walked down the hallway shaking as the door opened.

"Come in" is all he heard as he approached a man sitting down and a lady standing next to him. "Are you ?" Tobias asked nervously. "Yes come sit down" Ozpin said. "Tobias Pond an axe wielder from Mare High School, welcome to Beacon. "Thank you for this sir." Is all he said still shaking a little bit. "Here is your room number with card to your room as well as your schedule, I will call you down here later but now go meet your teammates a group of four and five including you. I already told one of the to expect you and to tell the others so good luck."

"Thank you" Tobias said as he grabbed both of the items and exited the door with his luggage. _That went better than expected_ Tobias thought walking through the hallways. He was in the dorm area of the school looking for his room as students were walking around. _This should be it_ he thought to himself knocking on the door. As it swung open he heard a voice "Hello" he heard as a girl with white hair opened the door.


	4. Chapter 35

I'm just saying that i'm making this for fun but I am going to be super busy and I don't know if I can keep on doing this I mean I like to put my own twist on RWBY but with chapter 6 of volume 3 it is kinda similar with the seasons but I do have a idea I can work with but like I said i'm going to be busy like a bee (Bumblebee ;) but if those who are at least interested just comment and I will at least try to do them whenever but there will not be a specific time I will post these and I know that this isn't a big fanfic but I do know there is at least one that I would be more than happy to keep on writing this but comment if I should keep on doing this


	5. Chapter 4

Alternate universe of RWBY blah blah blah etc etc Yang didnt break Mercury's leg blah blah blah brothers warrior blah blah blah

"Sorry wrong room" Tobias said as he started walking away. "No wait you're Tobias Pond right?" Tobias nodded his head,"Well im Weiss come in." Tobias was wondering where he heard that name before as to his surprise he saw the room, seeing a beds stacked together and a bed hanging from the ceiling. "Um whats with the bunk beds and where am I going to sleep?" "Ok first of all the bunk beds were not my Idea and second of all your bed is to the left." As he looked left he saw his bed near the wall "Alright thanks and I guess we really didn't have proper introduction." Tobias said still shocked by the "Bunk Beds".

"I'm Tobias Pond nice to meet you."  
"Weiss Schnee nice to meet you."

"So, you're Weiss Schnee from the Schnee company I assume".

"Yep, is there a problem?"

"Nope, where is the rest of the team?"

"Oh they should be back soon they were just running around."

Just then a girl in black walked in reading a book. "Oh Blake this is our new team member Tobias" Weiss said pushing her my way. She looked up from her book and gave me a glare "Hi Tobias,Ozpin was telling me about you." "Hi, so where are your other team mem…" Tobias was cut off as two more girls tumbled in yelling. "Weiss, Blake were back" said one of them as they became clear."Ruby,Yang?" Tobias said confused.

"Tobias what are you doing in our room." Ruby said

"Im part of your team now." he replied

"Thats cool." Yang said

"Wait, you already know each other?" Weiss said

"Yep I was the one who told him he was going to beacon." Yang said

Then it went silent for a few seconds."So... what do you girls do for fun here." Tobias eventually said. "We mostly hang around town and campus." Ruby said just as he heard a voice over the speakers. _"Tobias Pond please report to Ozpin's room."_ The speakers said, "Alright see you later." Tobias said exiting the room. As Tobias walked to Ozpin's office he felt unusual as a girl with green hair and a boy with gray hair looked at him. As Tobias walked in Ozpin's office he felt better even though he didn't know what happened back there

"Ah Tobias welcome back, did you meet your teammates." Ozpin said

"Yes they are very… interesting."

"Ah ok, so tell me Tobias, what is your favorite fairytale?"

"Um… The one about the two brothers and the powers they have."

"Ah, so can you tell me the story?"

"Sure, there once was two brothers and their father. One was around 10 years older and they both went their separate ways. Then the younger one showed up to his father's house and helped him attend his crops. Later the older brother came and accused the younger brother that he was to kill the father and take his money and power. The younger brother denied this as the older brother attacked him. The battle between the two caused the father to curse the two with a blessing and a curse. The father stayed in his house for a long time wondering if they were both good, bad, or one was good or bad."  
"Tobias what if I were to tell you that wasn't a fairytale and you are a brother."  
"Ha that's very funny ." Tobias said as Ozpin's made a more serious face. "You're not joking are you?" Ozpin shook his head.  
"This world needs you Tobias you have powers beyond anything I have ever seen,you have powers of dust just like the Maidens and more beyond that."  
"Wait Maidens?" Tobias said taking this all in

"You know the story of the fours sisters?" Tobias nodded his head

"Thats real too." Tobias was shocked by all this.  
"So Tobias are you willing to help the people of Remnant."Ozpin said putting out his hand. "If it will help the people of Remnant, i'll do anything." Tobias replied still confused on what's going to happen and what powers he has.


End file.
